Relentless
"Relentless" is the seventh campaign mission in Call of Duty: World at War. Characters *C. Miller (playable) *Roebuck *Polonsky *Penny *Rooker Plot In this mission, Private Miller and his squad are tasked with taking out the Artillery positions on the Point and Miller starts out riding on a tank seen at the end of the previous level as Miller in a rain forest. After Roebuck gives a short briefing, the Japanese anti-tank gun attacks the tank the player was riding on, forcing the player to get down and find cover. The player starts out with a M1897 Trenchgun and the Browning M1919 machine gun. This is an excellent weapon combination, and there is no need to swap out for anything else. There are a lot of things to block out the player's visibility, like leaves, as well as a lot of enemies with automatic weapons, so always stay near solid pieces of cover. Don't waste too much Browning ammo, as the player will find serious trouble if one is out-gunned while reloading. After the ambush, the player is told to get on a Triple 25 AA gun in order to wipe out the first artillery position. Take care of any enemies near the AA gun before using the gun. After that, another AA gun is being used by Japanese infantry, but they scramble as soon as the squad arrives. An M1 Garand w/ rifle grenade can be found in some of the weapons scattered around after the 1st AA gun. It is beneficial to wipe out enemies behind cover when unable to nail them with automatic fire. There is also a Scoped Springfield, which can be used to thin out Japanese troops. After killing even more enemies, the player moves along the path and soon follows a Flame Tank for cover, until they reach the entrance to the caves. The player then enters The Point (the place where artillery guns that shoot at the player in "Little Resistance") and wipe out infantry in the tunnels inside. After that, the player regroups with the squad and the mission ends. Video Walkthrough Call of Duty World at War - Campaign - Relentless Weapon Loadout Gallery Roebuck and Polonsky Relentless.png|Polonsky and Roebuck after taking out the enemy artillery positions. Relentless CoDWaW1.jpg|The Arisaka. Relentless CoDWaW2.jpg|The Arisaka. Relentless CoDWaW3.jpg|A scoped Springfield. Relentless CoDWaW4.jpg|In the tunnels. Relentless CoDWaW5.jpg|Regrouping with the other Marines. Trivia * As the player gets off the tank, a Marine will get up, run towards the Japanese troops, completely ignoring them, and get killed by a rope. Similarly, another Marine does the exact same thing later on at the second AA, being killed after running in the swamp. However if the Japanese soldiers lying in the water are killed, the Marine will not be tangled by the rope and will stay there if not killed until the mission is finished. *Miller will stumble as if he was hit even if he gets off the tank before the flak hits. *When the player is on the tank at the start of the level, the player will appear to be sitting on air. *In the end of this level, only four people (Miller, Roebuck, Polonsky and Rooker) will stand near the flare, the rest will disappear. The radar shows all of the other friendly soldiers at an unknown far side. *Under the map is a row of mounted Browning M1919's on a small chunk of wood. *When the player reaches the second anti tank position, if they try to advance without clearing the position, there will be an invisible wall, preventing the player from climbing over the fallen tree to the next area, while text will appear, saying "You must clear out anti tank position, before moving on.". Achievements/Trophies *'Fearless' (30 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete "Relentless" on Veteran difficulty. *'Stormed Peleliu' (15 / Silver Trophy ) - Establish a beachhead at Peleliu Island on any difficulty. (Solo only) Transcript